Gays
by Sumine-chan
Summary: [Kasanoda x Haruhi] Kasanoda era el siguiente maestro Yakuza, era fuerte, rudo, inteligente, todo lo que se necesitaba, excepto por una cosa....era gay.


**Disclaimer:** Ya, desde la ultima ves que revise no, no tenia derechos de autor ni nada de eso sobre esta pequenia serie que me encanta...pero algun dia jajajaja ya veran dominare al mundo y entonces voy a empezar a lograr que todo el mundo sea mio (incluyendo el ouran host club) (no solo bromeoXD)

**Nota de la autora y de Hatori:** Bueno, pues para cambiar un poco las cosas decidi que deberia de hacer un pequenio fic sobre esta linda pareja que parece que nadie en este mundo hace de ellos. Es mi version de lo que hubiera pasado si Kasanoda no hubiera ido en busca de Haruhi cuando se mancho... Esta pareja me gusta y no tiene muchos seguidores pero pienso ser su fan de ahora en adelante ...auqnue sea yo sola!!!!

Hatori: Eso es porque eres la unica loca suelta por ahi...

Ya, vale...pero creo que hacen una bonita pareja, apesar de que la mayoria de las veces me inclino mas por hacer un poco de trios y todo eso por el estilo...

Hatori: eso es porque estas enferma...

No la verdad no lo creo...creo que simplemente tengo un complejo un poco diferente de lo que tienen los demas en conforme a lo que se define como amor...pero creo que me salgo del tema...

Hatori: gracias a Kami lo notaste...

Bueno, pues leean la historia y luego me dicen que tal y me dejan reviews!!!!!

Le dedico este fic a Yuki!!!! (aunque haya huido de mi...)

* * *

**Gays**

-Joven maestro¿no piensa comer nada hoy?- Era la tercera vez que Sendou Tetsuya entraba por la puerta corrediza hacia la habitación del pelirojo.

-Yo, …no tengo apetito, gracias Tetsuya- Hacia varios días que no podía comer nada, no lograba hacer que el hambre llegara, tampoco la sed, ni el cansancio.

-Ritsu, si no comes, enfermarás, y nadie en el Kasanoda-gumi queremos a nuestro líder enfermo- Tetsuya dejó nuevamente el plato en la mesa del cuarto.

-Gracias, trataré de comer-

* * *

Nuevamente era de noche, la poca luz que había en la habitación se colaba por la ventana. Parece que esta noche tampoco iba a poder conciliar el sueño. ¿Cuántas noches llevaba ya con insomnio? Ya había perdido la cuenta, al menos una semana. Todo había comenzado el día en el que había decidido pedirle a Morinozuka Takashi ser su discípulo, y entonces…

"_Soy de primer año, como tú. Fujioka."_

Fujioka. No podía sacarse ese nombre de la mente, ahora sabía que su nombre era Haruhi, pero no se atrevía a usar su nombre, no podría. Fujioka estudiaba en la clase A, al igual que esos gemelos Hitachiin.

"_También entre aquí comenzando desde el instituto superior."_

Tal pareciera que estaban destinados, ambos habían entrado desde el instituto superior, con la única diferencia de los salones.

"_Somos compañeros"_

Compañeros. Era la primera vez que le decían algo así y con tanta dulzura, sus palabras le habían llegado hasta el corazón, aquel que estaba completamente solitario en esos momentos.

"¡_Sería divertido de vez en cuando!"_

Un día jugaremos juntos, es lo que había pensado en esos momentos mientras Fujioka le decía eso, y tres días después estaban jugando juntos a patear latas, sus subordinados con ellos, al igual que el Host Club, pero para él solamente existía Fujioka.

"_¿__Puedo darle de comer?"_

A Fujioka también le había gustado el gorrión, ese que él había estado cuidando. Los ojos de Fujioka eran grandes, oscuros y con un brillo especial.

Definitivamente esta noche no iba a dormir.

* * *

-Casanova-kun-

-¿Eh?- Haruhi estaba enfrente de Kasanoda, mientras éste estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban al patio .- Oh! Fujioka…- Ya podía sentir como el calor se le subía a las mejillas simplemente por estar a su lado.

-Hace un hermoso día hoy ¿no?- Haruhi le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Ah…si- No podía aguantarlo, tenía que salir en ese mismo momento de ahí.- Lo siento, Fujioka, debo partir.- y con esto se había levantado, tomado su cartera y dejado el lugar sin voltear atrás.

-…-"_¿Por qué me sigo torturando de esta forma?_" Durante este tiempo había estado tratando de evitar a Fujioka lo más que pudiera¿Por qué?

Porque así era él.

Porque cuando estaban juntos no podía pensar bien.

Porque no podía hablar.

Porque no podía respirar.

Porque su corazón no latía.

Porque Fujioka no le tenía miedo.

Porque él estaba enamorado de Fujioka.

"_Estoy…enamorado de Fujioka." _Ahora que lo había admitido tampoco iba a poder dormir el día de hoy.

* * *

-Ritsu, tienes muy mala cara. Ya es suficiente, no comes, no duermes, no entrenas¡no haces nada!- Tetsuya estaba realmente preocupado por su joven maestro, cada día que lo veía se deterioraba más.

-No es nada Tetsuya, no te preocupes- ¿Qué mas le podía decir?

-¡No me digas que no es nada!- Tetsuya se levantó enojado de la mesa mientras le daba la espalda.- Sabes que me preocupo por ti Ritsu, y quiero que me digas qué es lo que te pasa o no te volveré a hablar-.

-Tetsuya…- En realidad era un gran amigo….tal vez le pudiera decir solo un poco.- Pues, creo…que…me gusta alguien.

-¿Enserio?- Tetsuya tenía una genuina cara de emoción mientras interrogaba a su joven amo.- ¿y Como es?

-Pues…de cabello y ojos color chocolate, estatura corta supongo, siempre esta sonriendo y es…no sé, solo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en su nombre, y no me puedo sacar su imagen de la cabeza, y cuando estamos juntos se detiene todo. ¡No lo puedo explicar maldita sea¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?- Se enfurecía consigo mismo de solo pensarlo, tantas cosas sobre Fujioka.

-Ritsu…tu…estas enamorado de verdad…- Era la primera vez que el joven amo mostraba un comportamiento parecido, y que se enojara de esa forma significaba que estaba en medio del dilema entre aceptarlo o no.- Yo creo que…deberías de confesarte…-

-¿qué¿Cómo se te ocurre?!!!!!- Lo que Tetsuya decía eran estupideces….¿¿confesársele¡Era imposible!

-¿Por qué no?, A ti te gusta, y parece que ella no te es indiferente.- Que encantador seria ver a su joven amo al lado de esa hermosa señorita que había cautivado su corazón.

-Porque yo soy el sucesor de la tercera generación de maestros del Kasanoda-gumi, el grupo yakuza más poderoso en Kanto- Eso era lo que él era un yakuza, y necesitaba el respeto de sus subordinados, no podía declarársele a Fujioka.

-¿y? Eso no tiene nada que ver, es cierto que ella tendría que adaptarse un poco a tu condición, pero de seguro esta doncella lo entenderá. Des seguro ella podría cocinar para nosotros mientras practicamos, estoy seguro de que ella te ayudaría a entrenar, ella sería como una reina, ella-

-Él-

-…- Debia de estar escuchando mal, de seguro escuchó mal.- ¿Disculpa?

-Él-

-Jejejeje- empezó a reir Tetsuya nerviosamente- ¿A qué te refieres?

-No es ella, es él. Haruhi Fujioka.- Kasanoda estaba rojo hasta las orejas mientras trataba de esconder su cara bajo su rebelde cabello, que simplemente se confundía con su color.

-¿Fujioka¿EL joven Fujioka?- Bueno debía admitir que ese joven tenía un cara bonita, y casi parecía chica.-

-¡No puedo creerlo¡No puedo aceptar que sea gay! No es que tenga algo en contra de los gays, pero yo ¡no puedo ser uno!.- ¿Cómo pensaba ser líder de un grupo Yakuza, si le gustaban los hombres?

-Bueno, aún así creo que te le deberías de declarar- Bueno, Kasanoda era gay¿y qué?

-¿Pero qué estupideces dices?- Decirle que se le declarara aun cuando ya sabía que era otro hombre…

-Porque….estas enamorado-

* * *

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Fujioka-kun?-

-¡Haru-chan se esta cambiando de ropa por allá!- El Host Club aun no comenzaba, y todos estaban poniéndose sus atuendos.

-Gracias, Hanninozuka Mitsukuni- Se lo iba a decir, le iba a decir a Fujioka Haruhi, que estaba enamorado de él, tenía que hacerlo, si no, no iba a poder dormir, comer, o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera pensar en él. No importaba lo que le dijera, no esperaba que le correspondiera, solo quería que lo supiera no pedía nada más. Porque él tampoco podía tener nada más, no teniendo en sus manos el futuro de su grupo. Ahí estaba, solo tenia que abrir las puertas y decirlo.- Fujioka, tu me gu…- Abrío rápidamente la puerta mientras dejaba que las palabras salieran de su boca, y entonces lo vió.

Ahí estaba Haruhi Fujioka, su cabello revoloteando con el aire que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos chocolates lo miraban completamente sorprendido, estaba parado a la mitad de la sala mientras se colocaba una blusa de tirantes sobre su sujetador color blanco que tapaba sus….

-¡MHA?????!-

* * *

-Ritsu¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-No soy gay- Decía Kasanoda mientras sonreía abiertamente y se comía todos los platillos que traían sus subordinados, felices de que el joven amo hubiera recobrado el apetito.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no te gusta Fujioka?-

-No, ahora me gusta más.-

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, pues eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado...a mi si...

Hatori: Pues claro...tu lo escribiste... (estupida)

No me digas asi!!!

Hatori: yo no eh dicho nada

Pero se que lo pensaste!!!!...

Bueno, de cualquier forma, en lo que amordazo a Hatori y lo escondo en el closet para que no se escape...(como Yuki) me avisan como estuvo

**B**esos de chocolate!!!!


End file.
